1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for protecting internal areas of large cast or machined components, namely the internal threads.
2. Prior Art
Large castings and machined components having internal threads are often placed outdoors for temporary storage. Accordingly, these components are subject to moisture and other damaging weather and environmental conditions. While many parts of the components do not suffer significant damage, the threads which are machined into metal surfaces often must be re-machined after the components have been exposed to the elements and damaged. Re-machining of threads significantly increases the turnaround time and is expensive, particularly in the case of leased equipment.
In some instances, these components are temporarily stored outdoors and stacked on top of each other. If there are any protrusions that extend beyond the surfaces on which the components rest, the protrusions are broken or sheared off during the stacking process, allowing water that often contains corrosive agents, to seep in and destroy the threads. Thus, a long-standing need exists for a device that protects threads in components from the destructive effects of weather and harsh operating conditions and that does not have any protrusions extending beyond the stacking surface.
Stationary surfaces, such as the decks of ships, also have threaded recessed areas configured therein that may be exposed to saltwater and the elements. The threads must be protected from the elements and effects of saltwater and must be flush with the deck surface so as not to produce a trip hazard. In the event of an emergency, these thread protection devices may have to be removed very quickly and with minimum effort. The very safety of the ship could depend on it. Therefore, it is imperative that the threads be protected from even the slightest hint of corrosion of any kind.
The present invention meets needs existing in the prior art. The thread protection plug of the present invention is designed to seal the threads of the components from weather and environmental conditions. The thread protection plug is also positionable within the components so that it is flush with the stacking surface.
With the aforementioned considerations in mind, it is therefore an object of this invention to provide a thread protection plug that prevents damage to threaded components caused by exposure to weather and environmental conditions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a thread protection plug that allows the component threads to be lubricated and protected without removal of the plug.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a thread protection plug that can quickly and efficiently insert into a variety of cast and machined components.
These and other advantages and objects of this invention shall become apparent from the ensuing description of the invention.
The invention herein comprises a body insertable within a recessed area of a component, body having an exterior, a first end and a second end. The first bore extends between the first end and the exterior of the body below the first end. The invention further comprises at least one lubrication fitting, preferably self-sealing, fluidly connected to the first bore to allow fluid flow from the first end to a point exterior of the body. The invention comprises the plug alone and in combination with a threaded component.
The invention also comprises a method for protecting a recessed area of a component using a plug, comprising the steps of (a) inserting the plug into the recessed area of the component, and, (b) pumping a protective material through the lubrication fitting to a point exterior of the body.
An alternate embodiment of the invention comprises the combination of a component having a bore extending therethrough and plug for protecting said bore. The plug comprises (a) a pair of washers positionable at opposite ends of the bore having a recessed end positionable over or at least partially within said bore; (b) a joining member engageable with the pair of washers that positions the washers over the bore; (c) a lubrication fitting positioned on at least one of the washers to allow a protective material to be inserted into said bore when the washers have been positioned over the bore.
The invention comprises an alternate method for protecting a bore configured within a component using the plug invention described in the previous paragraph. The alternate method comprises the following steps: (a) positioning washers over the opposite ends of the bore; (b) operating said the joining member so that the washers are positioned over the bore; and, (c) pumping a protective material through the lubrication fitting.